A New Start
'A New Start '''is the first episode of The S Factor and the first auditions of season one. Transcript (screen shows series title card) American Narrator: Welcome, to The S Factor! The only show in Bikini Bottom created to find new music talent! Let's see our judges. (scene cuts to The Audition Room. The judges are sitting at there desk) American Narrator: From left to right we have SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and our main judge -he's the worst at playing the clarinet- It';s Squidward Tentacles! Time for our first contestant. (Mr. Krabs walks in) Squidward: (smiling) Hello, welcome to The S Factor. The S stands for Squidward. And how can I help you? Mr. Krabs: I'm here to audition. Squidward: Oh yes! (he suddenly stops smiling) What's your name? Mr. Krabs: Eugene Krabs. (scene: Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: I'm Eugene Harold Krabs and I like money. As soon as I earned my first dollar, I felt as if it were music to my ears! (Scene: Audition room) Mr. Krabs: I call this song; Money. ''Money Money Money Money Money Money Money Money Money Money... SpongeBob: (Mr. Krabs is still singing) It's... beautiful! Squidward: STOP! (Mr. Krabs stops singing) That's literally, the worst piece of music I have ever heard in my entire life. SpongeBob: Well.... I like it! You could be the next best thing! Sandy: SpongeBob, have you lost your mind? As good as the food you do in your restaurant is, that is literally NOT music to my ears. It's a no, sorry. Squidward: It's a no from me aswell. SpongeBob: I like it. Patrick: Ummmm.... Squidward: No! He said, no. One yes, I'm sorry. (Mr. Krabs leaves the room, screen shows a variety of different people entering the room then leaving the seventh time it does it, it stops. A fish enters the room) Patrick: Ummm... Hi? Fish: Hi? I'm... Dustbin Believer. And I'm gonna sing Timber by Pitbull and Kesha. Patrick: Tarter Sauce! Dustbin: You're! Going! Down! I'm! Yelling! Timber! You! Better! Move! You! Better! Poop? No, that can't be right. No, I can sing better! Please give me another chance! I beg you! Squidward: I'm sorry that's four no's, agreed? SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy: Agreed. (Dustbin leaves the room sad, another fish enters) SpongeBob: Hello! What's your name? Fish: Yo, I'm Bob but call me..... Awesome! (scene: Conch Street) Awesome: Yo, Awesome in the house! As the name implies I am one-hundred percent awesome! I started singing when I was five, since then my singing talent just got awesome! I'm even better then my next door neighbour's nephew! Can't blame her because she's only one month! (scene: Audition Room) SpongeBob: And what song are you gonna sing? Awesome: Well... I haven't gave it a name yet but I wrote it myself. Ahem, ''I came here! Here today! Here song! Here dance! My baby brother! I so stupid! He can't even say! Awesome yet! ''(loud music comes on, a fish falls from the ceiling) Aqua: Awesome, your going down! DJ Aqua is in the house! Let's go now! ''Party Rock is in the house... tonight! Awesome's not having a good time. I wanna see your moves tonight! And I wanna see ya! Skake that! Everyday I'm shuffling.... ''(the audition suddenly turns into a dance off.) SpongeBob: Yes! Patrick: Yes! Sandy: Yes! Squidward: Yes! Your through! Best audition of the night! Who's through to the next round? * Aqua and Awesome (Double Act -Though not as they planned it-) Category:Pigboy24